Punk On Campus
by Captain Harley Quinn
Summary: Who knew that the student with the highest GPA and a shoe in for valediction and Ice Prince of Dalton Boys' Academy would have such a bad ass boyfriend? Maybe, they didn't really know Kurt Hummel as well as they thought? Puck/Kurt


**Punk On Campus**

**Summary:** When a battered red truck and a badass looking male turns up at Dalton. No one could have guessed that the 'punk' was the boyfriend of Dalton's Boys Academy highest GPA student.

**Pairing: **Puck/Kurt.

**Warning: **OOC!Kurt. Badass!Puck!Kurt. Slash

**Disclaimer: **I do not, nor will I ever, own Glee and any of it's recognisable characters. The situations I have put them in have nothing to do with the original plotline of the show as it is highly unlike that Noah and Kurt will get together.

**Authors Note:** I absolutely love Puck/Kurt together because they are like the most unlikeliest couple on Glee and I can just see Puck corrupting Kurt into such a bad ass and I love how different Puck and Kurt are, Puck built like a brick house with tanned skin and a really hot Mohawk, is the residential slightly sex addicted badass Glee boy whilst Kurt is small, thin and absolutely bloody gorgeous Gleek with a give-'em-hell attitude and how he hardly has any experience.

**Punk On Campus**

When Wesley Davidson first pushed the doors which opened onto Daltons Student Carpark, it was to find a crowd of blazer clad boys, standing in a circle, not even attempting to go to the cars. Wes, with the help of his best friends, David Fern and Blaine Anderson, managed to push through the crowd, the boys jostling them before they managed to break free into the entire circle. When they saw what the Dalton-ites – which the _Westerville Transcript_ paper had affectionately named them - were staring at, Blaine actually dropped his black book bag onto David's foot with a thud – making said boy glare so fiercely that Flint Wilson, who was the nearest Warbler to them, look concerned that Blaine was going to burst into flames.

There, standing in the middle of the circle looking as cool as can be was a boy so out of place, he was like a pauper in the White House.

He was casually leaning against a Ford truck so battered that the paint was peeling and Blaine could only hazard a guess that it used to be a respectable red. The boy himself was even more out of place than his truck was amidst the BMW's, Audi's and even the occasional Volvo – Thad always indignantly claimed that he had not given up his Lamborghini because his girlfriend, Taylor, had loved the car even since she had seen Edward Cullen drive it in Twilight which upon which Wes and his gavel disagreed wholeheartedly. The boy was wearing a tight fitted black top that had obviously had the sleeves ripped off, showing his _extremely_ muscular arms off – and was the beginning of a tattoo? - and a very impressive tan. His skull was nothing more than a Mohawk, making his cheekbones stand out even more and his brown eyes darker than ever. His slightly baggy jeans were sat low on his hips, a studded belt holding them up, his work boots even more beaten up than his truck.

"Should we call Campus Security?" Flint asked quietly, bending down nearly in two so he could whisper in Blaine's – the short hobbit – ear. Blaine deliberated some, his uniquely triangular patches for eyebrows furrowing endearingly.

"He hasn't done anything so far," Blaine said back, just as quietly. Flint was about to whisper something back when the 'punk' muttered, 'If they don't stop fucking staring at me, Imma end up back in flipping Juvie'. His mutter was loud enough the the surrounding Dalton Boys could hear it word for word. The collective crowd leaned back, rippling in unison as they realized this Mohawk-ed, battered truck-driving teenager wasn't you average run-of-the-mill punk. This teenager had been to Juvie, had done something that had landed him in Juvie.

Being rich kids living in wealthy neighbourhoods, the Dalton boys hadn't really been introduced to someone who had been to a Juvenile Detention Unit, they had lived really sheltered lives.

Blaine's head suddenly turned, his brown eyes wide and hopeful. Though he was almost the shortest person in Dalton, he seemed to suddenly be able to see over the tops of even the tallest peoples heads. He also seemed to have an inbuilt radar to that of the presence of the newest Warbler and Dalton student, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, who had just arrived, clutching his brown leather sidebag.

"Kurt!" He said loudly, his deep voice rippling through the crowd. Kurt didn't even turn towards him, making Blaine's large smile dim explicitly. Instead, the beautiful, younger boy seemed to only have eyes for the punk, who was staring at Kurt in equal measure obviously having heard Blaine's ineffective shout. The boy himself seemed even more beautiful in the sunlight.

The crowd once again parted as the newest Warbler pushed through with partial effort.

"Hey, Porcelain!" The Mohawk-ed teen said as the counter-tenor approached even further. Kurt rolled his eyes as he reached them, most of the Dalton school body staring at the boy who seemed so blasé in the presence of someone who seemed so dangerous. The teenager smirked, eyes crinkling.

"Oh please," Kurt said, his voice reaching the Dalton Boys. "Only Coach Sylvester can call me that, Puck," Puck smirked, his thickly muscular arms shooting out to wrap around Kurt's all-too-thin waist, clutching him to him, forcing Kurt's head up and bowing his own down so his chapped lips could meet the Warbler's.

Though it was highly unconventional, Wes couldn't help but think that they oddly suited. Kurt, tall, thin and beautiful with brown hair coiffed to perfection and as flexible as a piece of rubber, Puck, tall, thicker with muscular plains and a Mohawk that seemed to add to his charm, his battered clothing, contrasting sharply with the Dalton Uniform, his tanned brown skin casting shadows over Kurt's own porcelain skin which was stretched tightly over bone.

They separated, Kurt's glasz eyes wide with what Puck knew was lust and love, his lips swollen red.

"I've got some extra clothes in my truck," they heard Puck say, his voice a deep bass compared to Kurt's. Kurt smirked, the wicked grin looking so out-of-place yet so right upon the boys face.

Puck reached on arm through the window of the passenger side, his other still firmly keeping Kurt stapled to his torso. He came through with what seem to be a large top and a pair of skinny jeans. Kurt only grinned, allowing the taller teen to rip off his navy blue blazer and white button up, tossing them carelessly into the bed of the truck, the arm of his blazer hanging like a macabre chandelier. Blaine couldn't help but gasp, though it was lost as the crowd gasped too. There, upon Kurt's pale porcelain-skinned back were large bruises, looking weeks old and across his back from small of the back to the bottom part of his neck was three words that made Blaine want to cry. Someone had marked the boy, the scars raised, looking morbidly beautiful across the boys back. The letters _F.A.G _had been carved deeply into the teens back.

It was swiftly hidden from view as Kurt buttoned the top up, his boyfriend helping him. Then, Kurt was hidden from full view, then when he came into view, Kurt was in a long plaid top that fell just below his belt line of his dark blue skinny jeans, his feet was encased in black work boots – something that Blaine had never even seen him in before – and his normally perfect hair was messy, obviously his natural hairstyle.

Puck clutched Kurt to him one more time, whilst chucking the younger boys school bag carelessly into the front of the truck. Puck grinned at Kurt with a rough edge and a lustful glance. They smirked almost _loudly_ at each other, before Puck lunged at his driver's side door, Kurt all but running to the other side.

"Sorry Wes!" Kurt yelled gleefully, making the gavel-obsessed Warbler glare at him slightly. "I won't be able to make the Warblers meeting!"

And with P!nk's _Funhouse_ blasting from his radio, Puck's engine roared to life, and they put Dalton Boys Academy in their rearview mirror, Kurt's plaid covered arm and porcelain hand coming through the window to wave a goodbye to the Dalton-ites.

Said Dalton-ites were shocked into silence. Who knew that such a bad ass punk would be the boyfriend of Kurt 'Ice Prince' Hummel, the smartest student with the highest GPA, fluent in two different language, working knowledge in three more, on the Dalton Cheer Team, on the Dalton Warblers, their only counter-tenor and best dance second only to Jeff Lynch, on the Gymnastic Team and who had a shoe in for Valediction?

The Warblers – Blaine even more – suddenly felt that maybe they hadn't even known Kurt Humel.

**Authors Note:** I wanted to do something different and I always felt that Kurt was more badass then he let on and someone who worked that much had to be intelligent so I've put him in all AP classes and a shoe in Valediction because I like Smart!Badass!Kurt. Sue me. I also love Puck/Kurt. A not-so-secret pleasure.


End file.
